I'm In Love With A Criminal
by Hedgie Hanyou
Summary: Amy and her 'date' were at a fancy ball. Her 'date' abused her. A green hedgehog came and helped Amy. Amy falls in love with Scourge, but it turns out that he was a criminal. Will she stay with him? Will they fall in love? Or not? Read and Find out!


**Author's Note: **Okay. This is my _very _first ScourAmy story. I thought about this a lot and decided to make this. I'm a fan of this couple, but Scourosy will _ALWAYS_ be my favorite Scourge Couple. Oh and one more announcement, the two stories about me making Sally act like a bitch is over only _'I Don't Like Your Girlfriend'_ and _'Moved On Love'_ will be the ONLY stories about the Sally-bashing. I'm done with that for good. I'm deeply sorry for you Sally fans. I'll probably use Fiona instead of Sally, happy? I hope so, anyways, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Scourge and Amy, SEGA and Sonic Team do. I own Brian the Hedgehog (But, he's not really an OC of mine).

**I'm In Love With A Criminal**

Inside a fancy building, there was a pink hedgehog named, Amy Rose, along with her date, a brown hedgehog named, Brian the Hedgehog. Amy was dressed in a ivory colored, one shoulder strap dress and ivory colored wrap around the ankle heels. Her 'date' was wearing a black tuxedo with a black tie. Brian was talking to some friends. The pink hedgehog was looking around the, huge, gold and classy room, when Brian looked at her and frowned; she was not smiling. He turns to the pink hedgehog and says in a stern voice,

"Would you just smile for once? It's embarrassing. Look like you're a feud. Huh? Yeah? Why don't we that little pretty face of yours. Huh? Huh? Yeah." Amy just looks away from him and he got irritated with her and he grabs her face, gently, turned her face to his, and raised his voice a little,

"Hey! When I'm talking to you, you look me in the face," She gets out of his grasp and goes away into the women's restroom, but she hears his last words before entering, "and don't disrespect me either!" His face softens and turns back to his friends, fixing his black tuxedo jacket, "Sorry about that guys." Then he smiles and continues talking to them for a bit more.

**_-With Amy- _**

She was in the ladies restroom, wiping her tears. She looks up in the mirror and reaches for a bottle of perfume. Spraying some on her, puts the bottle back, and walks out.

When she walks out, right in front of her is her 'date' with another woman, a light brown mongoose. He was flirting with her and the mongoose was playing with his tie, equally flirting with him. Amy came up to the two and said to the mongoose,

"So your not working on the street-corner tonight I see."

Brian and the mongoose had shocked faces on and he says to the mongoose,

"I'm so sorry," He looks at Amy and grabs her arm and says to her, "What the hell was wrong with you?," He drags her outside, leaving the mongoose by herself, thinking about what just happened.

**_-Outside- _**

Brian continues from where he left off, but in a furious voice. "How dare you disrespect me like that. Who do think you are? Who do you think you're talking to?" With that said, he slapped her across the face and she cringed in pain, holding onto her cheek. He has about to slap her again, when a mysterious green hedgehog, wearing a bikers jacket over a black T-shirt, black jeans, and wearing black and green sneakers, with red sunglasses on top of his head and cyan blue eyes, comes up on his motorcycle and shouts,

"HEY!" Brian stops and looks at the green hedgehog,with confusion on his face and in his eyes. The green hedgehog comes up to him and punches him in the stomach, his chin, and finally across his face, knocking him over to the ground. While Brian is in pain on the ground, the mysterious hedgehog turns to Amy. She had a shocked expression on her face and looks up to the hedgehog. He asks her in a soft tone,

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

When he was about to go on his motorcycle, she said,

"Wait," She looks at Brian and kicks him in the middle of his legs, causing him to hold in between his lags and groans loudly, "Now I'm okay." She goes with the green hedgehog on his motorcycle, putting on the helmet, and holding on tight to his waist. The hedgehog starts the motorcycle and is off with the pink maiden.

_'He is a hustler, he is no good at all,_

_He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum,_

_He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable,'_

On the way to wherever he was taking her, she figured out his name. His name is Scourge the Hedgehog. When they got to an abandoned building, Amy took down her quills (Which were elbow length) and walks around the room, while Scourge was looking at the screens for the cameras. She looked in his drawer and found a newspaper with a wanted sign on it and his picture on the font cover. She then looked in the drawer and found .9 millimeter gun. She picked it up and looked at it.

_'He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun,_

_I know you told me I should stay away,_

_I know you said he's just a dog, a stray and,'_

Scourge comes up behind Amy and startles her a bit. She turns around and stares at him for a bit. He takes his right hand and moves her quill-like bang aside and stares into her eyes. She grabs him by the neck, gently, and slams her lips on his and starts a make out scene between them.

_'He's a bad boy with a tainted heart,_

_And even I know this ain't smart,'_

They are on the bed, naked, and having a night of love-making, together. (A/N: I don't feel like I want to write a lemon, sorry. ) That's when Amy knew… she was in love with a criminal.

_'But mama, I'm in love with a criminal,_

_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical,_

_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright,_

_All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy,'_

The next morning, Amy woke up in nothing, but her undergarments. She turns around, to face the other side of the bed. She sees Scourge come in with only a pair of light blue pants on, without a shirt, and two mugs filled with coffee, she takes one and drinks it. Scourge sits by her and kisses her forehead. He says to her after they're done with the coffee,

"Hey babe, do you want to go to the store with me?" Scourge asks her.

"Aren't you a criminal? You would be caught." Said Amy.

"Yeah, but I'll be wearing a disguise. So, will you go?" Explains and asks Scourge.

"There's just one problem, we don't have any money." Says Amy.

"Well, I guess we'll have to steal the stuff there now, won't we?" Says and asks Scourge.

"Yeah. I might as well be a criminal, too." Says Amy. Scourge comes up to her and kisses her and they take a shower together. After the shower, Amy dresses in a white see-through, V-neck shirt with a white tank top under, dark blue skinny jeans, black biker boots with silver chains in the sides, and Scourge's biker jacket. She gets the gun and hides it in her jeans waist-band. Scourge comes out in his disguise. Amy smirks and kisses him, they go outside to the motorcycle, get on (They put the helmets on), and ride off to a grocery store.

_'He is a villain by the devil's law,_

_He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun,_

_The man's a snitch and unpredictable,'_

Once they get there, Amy and Scourge get off the motorcycle and enter the store. Amy goes to the food section and steals some chips, soups, other things, and stuffs them in her purse. Scourge is looking at the drugs, devising a plan to steal the money. Amy pulls her shirt up a little and sees the gun. She takes it out and points it at the stores clerk.

"Oh shit!" Says Scourge and runs behind the counter, steals the money, and stuffs them in Amy's purse, while Amy screams at the clerk to stay down. When all the money is in the purse Amy and Scourge leave the store. The clerk gets up and calls the police, the police call the news, and the news put Amy and Scourge's disguise on T.V. Amy and Scourge sees this and they get new disguises.

_'He's got no conscience, he's got none, none, none, none,_

_A-all I kno-ow should let gooo, but no,_

_Cause, he's a bad boy with a tainted heart,_

_And even I know this ain't smart,'_

They just came out of robbing a bank, taking off their disguises. They see a fox lady about ready to get in her car, but Scourge grabs her keys, pushes her away, and gets in the driver seat (Amy gets in the passenger seat). The fox is irritated with this and decides to walk home.

_'But mama, I'm in love with a criminal,_

_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical,_

_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright,_

_All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy,'_

Once they get to Scourge's hide out, Amy and Scourge get in the shower, together. She sees his arm and notices that he had gotten a tattoo of her name on his left arm. She smiles and hugs Scourge while they were being washed by each other. He begins kissing her all over her body.

_'And he's got my name, tattooed on his arm, his lucky charm,_

_So I guess it's okay, he's with me,_

_And I hear people talk, try to make remarks, keep us apart,_

_But, I don't even hear, I don't care,'_

Once they were done in the shower, they get out and put on the same clothes they just wore. What they didn't know was that, the police had tracked them down and are about to shoot the building down. Scourge looks at the screens and sees the police. He backs away from the screens and holds Amy's hand, from behind.

_'Cause mama, I'm in love with a criminal,'_

They kiss, while the police try and shoot the building, to kill them.

_'And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical,'_

Somehow, the bullets miss Scourge and Amy; they're still kissing with Amy wrapping her arms around his neck and Scourge wrapping his around her waist. But, the bullets hit everywhere else.

_'Mama please don't cry, I will be alright,_

_All reason aside, I just can't can't deny, love the guy,'_

The police are missing fire and contact on Amy and Scourge.

_'Mama, I'm in love with a criminal,'_

Scourge and Amy stop the kiss and gather some stuff and go to Scourge's escape place.

_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical,'_

Once they get out, they go to a hiding place and wait for the police to enter the building. Once they are in, Scourge and Amy go to his motorcycle, get on, put their helmets on, and ride off.

_'Mama please don't cry, I will be alright,_

_All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy'_

Once the police think Scourge and Amy are dead, they stop and enter the building. They search everywhere, but couldn't find their bodies. When they come to terms that Amy and Scourge have evacuated the building, the head of the police (The sheriff) gets his walkie-talkie out and says into it,

"The suspects have left the building. I repeat, they have left the building." With that said, they pack up and go back to the police station to search for Scourge and Amy.

**_-With Amy and Scourge-_**

Scourge and Amy were riding in the city, trying not to be spotted by the cops. The love that Scourge and Amy share now is forever. They will be together, forever. Never to part.

**Author's Note: **Okay. I know I made this as a song fic, but I had a lot of thinking about writing this, so I'm glad I made it. Oh and I will make another version of this, but I'll change it to Scourosy. That's when I'll write a lemon in it. Making a ScourAmy lemon is not my intention and it's not right much, but making a Scourosy lemon will be in my intention and it sounds right to me. So be on the lookout for it. It'll be called '_I'm In Love With A Criminal (Scourosy Version)' _It's probably going to take years, but be patient please. Plus, if you want me to write the Scourosy version, tell me in a review if you want me to publish it soon instead of waiting a couple years, I'll need some _POSITIVE _reviews on this and when to publish it. Plus, I won't update my stories much 'cause of school, but I _PROMISE _I'll update sometime soon. Well, I hope you like this story. R&R!

Oh! And if you want me to make a SonAmy version of this, too, I just need some positive reviews on this and when to publish it sooner or later. Or should I make the SonAmy and Scourosy lemons in one story, but in a One-Shot.

-SonadowFan777


End file.
